plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Z7 Imp
|weapon = Z-11 Suppressors Z-8 Avenger |impabilities = |mechabilities = |rarity = Special}} 'Z7 Imp '''is a Special variant of the Imp in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. This variant was first announced during Gamescom 2015 as a bonus for those who pre-order the game before launch. He also includes a Z7 Mech to match his style. The mech is capable of dealing incredible damage, with its Zomni tool and B.P.P. rifle. It is designed to be based on Grass Effect, a Garden Warfare spoof of Mass Effect. For players who do not pre-order the game before launch, the Z7-Mech is available in the Deluxe Edition for Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions Stickerbook description "I'm the Z7 Imp, and this is my favorite Imp costume on The Citadel" In-game description His trusty Z-11 Suppressors fire as fast as you can pull the trigger! AI health Imp *Easy: 45 HP *Normal: 60 HP *Hard: 75 HP *CRAAAAZY: 150 HP Z7-Mech *Easy: 210 HP *Normal: 280 HP *Hard: 350 HP *CRAAAAZY: 420 HP Primary weapon Z7 Imp The Z7 Imp's primary weapon is the Z-11 Suppressors. Unlike the other Imp variants, the Z7 Imp's primary weapon is semi-automatic, meaning that only 1 bullet is fired every time the fire button is pressed. Due to this, shots fired by Z7 Imp are overall more accurate. *6-12 Body Damage *7-14 Head (Critical) Damage Z7-Mech Very similar to the default Z-Mech's primary weapon, the Robo Laser, the Z-8 Avenger is a fully automatic weapon. Holding the fire button down sprays lasers in a small cone in the direction the Z7-Mech is facing. *7-12 Body Damage *8-13 Head (Critical) Damage Abilities Strategies With The Z7 Imp fires non-automatic but more accurate shots, but if you can fire fast enough, he can do some massive damage. He's proven to be a good assassin because he can obliterate any unsuspecting plant if he can ambush them properly. Any plant caught in the Gravity Grenade is pretty much done for if you blast them. Just add a damage boost upgrade and an ammo boost upgrade, and you will be nearly unstoppable. While fighting a plant, try to double jump around them and utilize your high movement speed by circling around them. When you call in your mech, don't fight large groups of plants. Instead strike a lone plant, as this will mitigate the slow firing speed of his weapon- groups of plants will easily overwhelm you. You can combo your biotic pull with your Zomni-Blade to quickly start and finish fights against singular plant targets. Against Imp When fighting the Z7 Imp, try and jump around a bit to make yourself harder to hit. Any Rose is extremely effective against the Z7 Imp as the Rose's projectiles home in on it (negating one of its biggest advantages aka its small frame). The Chomper's Goop can slow the Z7 Imp down, making it easier to vanquish him. Citrons can be effective against the Z7 Imp depending on your accuracy. Frozen Citron, Iron Citron and Toxic Citron are the best counters to the Z7 Imp. Against Mech The Z7 Imp's Mech is very similar to the Base Imp's mech with the difference being it's ability loadout. Any Citron can make quick work of this mech when tag teaming with another Citron or Rose. Ice variants can be useful to tag team with because they can freeze the mech. Snipers can also be effective against this mech, just beware of its biotic pull, because you really don't want to one on one this mech at close range. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * * Gallery Z7RoboCall.PNG|A Z7 Imp calling its Z7-Mech Z7MechFall.PNG|A Z7-Mech after it is called Z7Mechfiring.PNG|Z7 Imp in its Mech Z7 Imp Cutscene.PNG|A Z7 Imp in a cutscene z7 imp easter egg in mass effect andromeda.png|An easter egg in Mass Effect: Andromeda Z7 Mech.JPG Z7_Imp_HD_Image.jpg 13930F2C-B53C-4B1B-8362-91B3E58E4CDA.jpeg|A Z7 mech Trivia *His primary weapons (both Imp and Mech) and the Mech's exclusive abilities are a reference to Mass Effect. *In the Agent Citron mission Triangulation Station, the player has to make triangulators. The Z7 Imp watches the waves coming from them in space, then comes down in his mech as a boss fight. *A limited-edition statue based on it, is made available as an exclusive to GameStop, which offers special content, including the character itself, and 300,000 PvZ coins. *The Z7 Imp, the Unicorn Chomper, and the Twilight Chomper are the only special characters in the game. *He and the Pylon Imp were the only unlockable Imp variants in the beta. *His weapons will deal less damage at range (6-7, with it being 12-13 close range). *If the player vanquishes him, they will get the achievement "My Favorite Z-Mech on the Citadel". *The Z7 Mech lasts for 1:30, and being the longest duration out of all of the Z-Mechs. *His stickerbook entry is the only one where the viewed character talks about themselves instead of a narrator's description of the character. pl:Imp Z7 Category:Zombies Category:Variants Category:Imp and Z-Mech variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants Category:Special variants Category:Imps